Let go
by AranelleEFP
Summary: Nessuno dei due aveva ancora parlato, quando finalmente lui avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio: "andiamo via di qui" le sussurrò piano, facendole venire i brividi su tutta la schiena. Hermione annuì piano, non aveva riconosciuto quella voce.


**Let go**

Hermione Granger era ormai diventata una medimaga di successo. Dopo la guerra era tornata ad Hogwarts per il settimo anno e aveva ottenuto dei voti eccellenti in tutti i suoi M.A.G.O., cosa che tutti i suoi amici e conoscenti si aspettavano. Qualche anno dopo, ottenuto il diploma da medimago, aveva cominciato la sua carriera al San Mungo. Presto si sarebbe riscoperta una delle più abili guaritrici presenti. Il suo lavoro era frenetico, ma ad Hermione piaceva così: per nulla al mondo avrebbe abbandonato quel lavoro che la soddisfaceva tanto.

C'era da dire, però, che la sua vita sociale ne risentiva. Tra la relazione con Ronald andata alla deriva dopo solo pochi anni, la sua migliore amica Ginny anche lei impegnata con il lavoro (le Holyhead Harpies erano fortunate ad averla in squadra!) ed Harry ormai diventato un grande Auror, le occasioni per rilassarsi con i suoi amici erano rare. E infatti Hermione fu molto stupita quando, una sera, un gufo picchiettò il becco contro la sua finestra, con una strana pergamena verde legata ad una zampa. Aperta la finestra, il gufo svolazzò nel suo salotto, per poi atterrare sul bracciolo del divano e tenderle la zampa. Hermione prese velocemente la pergamena e, dato da mangiare al gufo, si sedette e la srotolò. Sulla carta verde smeraldo, c'erano scritte poche righe d'inchiostro argentato:

Blaise Zabini ha il piacere di invitare

_Hermione J. Granger_

alla festa in maschera di Halloween,

il 31 ottobre, alle 22, a Zabini Manor.

Hermione non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Blaise Zabini la invitava ad una festa? E perché mai? Rimase pensierosa a lungo, seduta sul divano, con la pergamena ancora stretta tra le mani. Andare ad una festa organizzata da un ex Serpeverde di certo non la allettava, ma allo stesso tempo l'idea di distrarsi per una sera non le dispiaceva. Decise allora di pensarci per qualche giorno, senza affrettare la scelta, in modo da poterci riflettere per bene e considerare ogni pro e contro. Hermione era forse troppo razionale, troppo prevenuta, le piaceva avere una chiara visione d'insieme, visualizzare ogni elemento. Non avrebbe mai preso una decisione affrettata, non era da lei.

Purtroppo, però, il lavoro le risucchiò ogni minuto dei giorni seguenti, facendole dimenticare della festa in maschera. La sera del 30 ottobre, mentre Hermione si apprestava a spegnere le luci ed andare a dormire, il suo sguardo cadde sulla pergamena verde arrotolata sul tavolino davanti al divano. Si bloccò per un momento, non sapendo cosa fare. Ormai bisognava scegliere: andare o non andare? Lavorare o prendersi una serata libera e godersela? Esitò per qualche istante, ma infine decise di approfittare di quell'occasione. In fondo, era solo una festa, magari si sarebbe divertita.

Il giorno seguente, prima di tornare a casa, si fermò a comprare una maschera, condizione necessaria per partecipare alla festa. Ne scelse una molto semplice, argentata, che le copriva giusto l'area degli occhi. Non voleva nulla di troppo sfarzoso, e quella piccola mascherina le sembrò perfetta. E per il vestito, pensò che sarebbe bastato ritirarne fuori uno vecchio. Arrivata a casa, aprì l'armadio della sua camera e cominciò cercare qualcosa che potesse andare bene. Trovò un abito che aveva comprato anni prima sotto consiglio di Ginny, ma che purtroppo non aveva mai indossato. Era verde scuro, lungo fino ai piedi, con una profonda scollatura sulla schiena. Il tessuto era morbido, una volta indossato Hermione poté vedere che le fasciava perfettamente il corpo, adattandosi alle sue piccole forme.

Lasciò i capelli sciolti, i boccoli marroni le cadevano sulle spalle. Si truccò appena, quel poco che bastava per non farla sentire a disagio, ed indossò la piccola maschera argentata. I tacchi la facevano sentire un po' impacciata, ma in fondo le piaceva vestirsi elegante di tanto in tanto, per cui decise di tenerli ai piedi, avrebbe al massimo camminato più lentamente in modo da non inciampare. Fece un respiro profondo, guardandosi un'ultima volta allo specchio, per poi smaterializzarsi all'entrata del manor. Molti invitati si apprestavano ad entrare, tutti rigorosamente mascherati ed elegantissimi. Hermione li seguì, guardandosi intorno.

Schiere di camerieri stavano già servendo gli alcolici, passando tra gli ospiti con grandi vassoi d'argento. Hermione prese un bicchiere di idromele che cominciò a sorseggiare lentamente, mentre passeggiava per il manor osservando la gente. Blaise Zabini, l'unico presente che si rese riconoscibile, fece un piccolo discorso di benvenuto, intimando agli ospiti di divertirsi e di passare una nottata interessante. Proprio quando il padrone di casa finiva il suo breve discorso, lo sguardo della ragazza si scontrò con quello di un uomo biondo, il cui viso era coperto da una maschera nera. Era alto, magro e, da quel che si poteva vedere, sembrava di certo un bell'uomo. Hermione non lo sapeva, ma avrebbe in seguito scoperto che si trattava proprio di Draco Malfoy.

I due si avvicinarono, quasi senza rifletterci. Lui le offrì un bicchiere di whisky incendiario, che lei accettò con piacere. Dopo aver brindato, entrambi bevvero un grande sorso. Draco Malfoy non faceva altro che pensare a quanto fosse bella la ragazza che si ritrovava davanti. Il vestito verde, la maschera d'argento, pensò che si trattava sicuramente di una ex Serpeverde. Mai avrebbe pensato che sotto quel travestimento si celava la mezzosangue che lui aveva tanto disprezzato tra i banchi di scuola. Le porse la mano, inchinandosi leggermente, invitandola a ballare. Hermione lo seguì in mezzo agli invitati e sentì la mano del suo misterioso cavaliere cingerle un fianco, per poi cominciare a condurre il ballo. Ballarono per quelle che sembrarono ore, non smettendo mai di guardarsi negli occhi. Nessuno dei due aveva ancora parlato, quando finalmente lui avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio: "andiamo via di qui" le sussurrò piano, facendole venire i brividi su tutta la schiena. Hermione annuì piano, non aveva riconosciuto quella voce.

Con la smaterializzazione congiunta, Draco portò entrambi a in quello che poi Hermione avrebbe scoperto essere Malfoy Manor. Tenendola per mano, la condusse in una grande camera da letto. Il grande letto a baldacchino occupava gran parte della stanza, arredata con cura nei minimi particolari. Le pesanti tende di velluto erano chiuse, lasciando la stanza illuminata solo dalla luce lasciata entrare dalla porta semiaperta.

Entrati nella stanza, Hermione guardò Draco negli occhi. Lui la fece girare, le passò delicatamente una mano sul braccio, poi sul fianco, infine sul sedere sodo, su cui si soffermò più a lungo. Le spostò i capelli da una spalla e si avvicinò al suo collo, inspirando lentamente. Hermione piegò la testa da un lato, come per dargli il suo consenso. Malfoy cominciò a baciarle il collo, mentre con le mani la teneva per i fianchi. Hermione sentì la sua erezione contro le natiche, al che si attaccò ancora di più a suo corpo. Con la presa salda sui fianchi di lei, Draco iniziò a strusciarsi contro il suo fondoschiena, l'erezione diventava sempre più dura.

Con un movimento fluido, abbassò la chiusura lampo del vestito e lo fece scivolare sul pavimento, mentre Hermione si toglieva le scarpe. Draco insinuò una mano dentro le sue mutandine, sentendola sussultare a quel tocco. Strofinò due dita sul clitoride, mentre lei inarcava la schiena e buttava all'indietro la testa, poggiandola sulla spalla di Malfoy. Lei gli prese il braccio con le due mani, ma non per fermarlo, anzi, lo spinse più in giù, facendo capire al biondo cosa voleva. Al che, Draco scoprì che Hermione era già completamente bagnata, fu quindi facile infilarle due dita dentro, facendola gemere. Iniziò a muovere le dita su e giù, sempre più veloce, portando Hermione dritta all'orgasmo. C'era quasi, lei stava per venire, quando lui si fermò di colpo, togliendo la mano. Hermione si girò, contrariata, cercando spiegazioni, ma non ottenne nessuna risposta.

Lui la fece stendere sul letto e la spogliò completamente, sentendo la frustrazione di Hermione ad ogni suo tocco. Spogliatosi velocemente, lui restò in boxer, mentre lei era completamente nuda. Draco le aprì le gambe e cominciò a baciarle l'interno coscia, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla sua intimità. Si fermò qualche secondo sull'inguine, mentre il respiro di Hermione si faceva sempre più affannoso, poi iniziò a leccarle il clitoride, facendola gemere. Andava sempre più veloce, la portava di nuovo verso l'orgasmo. Hermione portò una mano sulla testa del biondo, stringendogli piano una ciocca di capelli. Inarcò la schiena mentre lui le succhiava il clitoride, e si fece scappare un piccolo urlo quando lui le infilò due dita dentro. Ma quando Hermione stava per venire, si fermò di nuovo. "Ma… ma perché?" sussurrò lei, con voce implorante. Lui sorrise, ma non rispose. Si tolse anche i boxer, si prese l'erezione in mano, pulsava. D'un tratto Hermione si ritrovò Draco sopra di lei, sentiva il suo membro premere contro la sua entrata. Si guardavano negli occhi, entrambi con le pupille dilatate al massimo, ancora con le maschere sul viso, come se non volessero sapere con chi stavano condividendo quel momento così intimo. Con una spinta, Malfoy affondò dentro di lei, ed entrambi gemettero. Hermione gli circondò la vita con le gambe, mentre lui cominciava a muoversi avanti e indietro con foga. Hermione era spaventosamente vicina all'orgasmo, gli graffiò la schiena appena prima di venire con un urlo. Draco sentì che lei gli si stringeva intorno al membro, ma non si fermò. Anzi, decise di aumentare la velocità, facendola urlare. La afferrò per i fianchi con forza, poi con un verso venne anche lui.

Si accasciò sul petto di Hermione, che in tutta risposta lo circondò con le braccia. Restarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, ancora incastrati l'uno nell'altra. Non volevano spezzare quel momento così perfetto, non volevano pensare alle conseguenze di scoprire chi era l'altro. Ma d'altronde non potevano restare così per sempre. Draco si staccò lentamente dal corpo dei Hermione, stendendosi poi accanto a lei. Accese una candela sul comodino, in modo da avere più luce. Si girarono l'uno verso l'altro, i loro cuori battevano all'impazzata, un po' per il timore, un po' per la recente attività fisica. Nessuno dei due osava parlare, ma, come se fossero stati connessi mentalmente, entrambi si portarono le mani dietro la testa, sciogliendo i nastri che tenevano su le maschere. Con un veloce movimento, queste furono abbandonate sul materasso.

"Malfoy?!"

"Granger?!"


End file.
